<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violence Inherent to Us by ReisDular</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159685">Violence Inherent to Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReisDular/pseuds/ReisDular'>ReisDular</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zenohika Week Winter 2021 (Final Fantasy XIV) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No Beta, ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 (Final Fantasy XIV), brief domestic violence?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReisDular/pseuds/ReisDular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't be Garlean courting without the swords.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zenohika Week Winter 2021 (Final Fantasy XIV) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violence Inherent to Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ZenoHika Week<br/>2/2 – Tuesday<br/>Courtship / Sword</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“What makes you think this is in any way appropriate?”</p>
<p class="western">She looked down her nose at the ornate box sitting open on the table before her. Contained within was a katana, newly forged. The cord wrap and scabbard were a deep rusty red. The guard was ornate and golden in colour. The edge pattern was beautiful. If she were to pick it up she would feel its perfect balance, how it extended naturally from her hand as a sword should. But she did not deign to do so.</p>
<p class="western">The Garlean Prince sidled up behind her and leaned down, pressing his nose behind her ear, “So cruel, my little beast. I had it made especially for you. Will you not pick it up? Will you not test its strength?”</p>
<p class="western">“Your idea of courting gifts leaves much to be desired, Zenos.”</p>
<p class="western">He made a sound of disgust and drew away from her, “What might you prefer, Warrior of Light-”</p>
<p class="western">“Don't call me that.”</p>
<p class="western">“lace gloves? Silk sleeves?” He brought up a hand and wrapped it around her throat, squeezing. “A golden collar around your pretty neck?”</p>
<p class="western">She made a small sound of protest, but did not attempt to tear his hand from her throat. Pleased, he hummed softly and moved closer to her once again, this time pressing his body against her back.</p>
<p class="western">“Perhaps I should collar you,” He murmured, his grip tightening for a moment before easing and more gently stroking down her throat to her clavicle. “Later. Now tell me. Do you like your gift? Or shall I toss it into the river and try again?”</p>
<p class="western">The once Warrior of Light huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p class="western">“It's beautiful,” she admitted. “I love it. Perhaps I'll kill you with it.”</p>
<p class="western">“One can only hope.”</p>
<p class="western">“But I'd like something more traditional as well next time. I'd like it if not everything in my life were about murder and death.”</p>
<p class="western">“Golden collar it is then.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>